1. Prior Art
The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector and more particularly to a connector having integral electrodes for use in fusion splicing of adjacent fiber ends when the connector is being secured to an optical cable.
Light-transmitting or optical fibers have a number of properties which favor their use as data communications media. In comparison to electrical conductors, optical fibers can carry data at higher rates, provide substantial immunity from signal degradation due to external electromagnetic sources and offer better security against unauthorized signal diversion; i.e., wire tapping.
One factor which has discouraged widespread use of optical fibers is the difficulty in achieving reliable, low-loss connections between adjacent fibers. Such connections can routinely be made in laboratory or other controlled environments by skilled personnel using known equipment and techniques. The same equipment and techniques are not considered suitable in many commercial environments where economics dictate that connections must be made quickly by personnel with limited skills.
One approach to developing an optical fiber connector suitable for use in commercial environments has been to pre-assemble a short length of optical fiber in the connector housing during factory fabrication of the connector. This pre-assembly permits the exposed end of the fiber to be polished in the factory. In the field, such a connector is secured to the end of an optical cable with the ends of the connector fiber and cable fiber being joined using mechanical or fusion splicing techniques. An example of such a connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,394.
That patent employs one form of fusion splicing technique. The two ends of the fibers that meet within the connector are welded using an oxyhydrogen micro-blowpipe which produces a flame hot enough to soften and fuse the glass ends of the fibers.
Another known type of fusion splicing technique requires that the fiber ends be brought into precise alignment relative to spaced electrodes. The spaced electrodes are part of a splicing device which includes a microscope and micro-manipulators which align the fiber ends relative to each other. The micro-manipulators are also used to align the electrodes with the junction of the two fibers. When the fibers and electrodes are aligned, a potential is imposed across the electrodes. A resulting plasma arc melts and fuses the adjacent ends of the optical fibers.
A considerable amount of skill and time is required use such a device, one example of which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,852.
Because fusion splicing devices of the type described above are relatively costly, take considerable time per splice and can be used effectively only by persons with considerable training and skill, such devices are not considered practical for installation of fiber optic components in field or commercial environments.